Wish
by Viidoll
Summary: Katana x Hajiki slash - It's Hajiki's birthday, and all he wants is the wish he made when he blew out those candles to come true. It's a very cliché oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gad Guard. ...just, no. 

**WARNING:** Shounen ai. Boy x boy love. Yeah, you heard me. And it's Katana and Hajiki! Wow, you would have never known from the crap summary, ne? -sarcasm-

**Authoress' Notes:** Hello, Hieica here! I wrote this, because... well, I was watching a video clip of Dir en Grey, and it was Die's birthday! It was so sweet, he started crying. Happy crying, people. It was adorable. Then, five hours after, I got myself a new idea lightbulb, and once I screwed it in, POOF! I had my idea. -smile-

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** NO, this is NOT a lemon fic! Like it's not like Katana shows up naked with only a pink ribbon and bow on and says "I'm your present, unwrap me baby" or anything. O.o BAAAAAD mental image. . Please ignore that part. I've just trashed Katana's reputation. -.-;;;;;;;;;

This, like ALL of my Gad Guard fics, is based before any important plot twists of the later episodes of DOOM.

* * *

**Wish**

* * *

There came a small knock at his door. Had it been anyone other than that Harmony girl or Sayuri, they probably would have just barged in. And since Sayuri was sitting right next to him playing with her stuffed rabbit, he looked over his shoulder and called, "Come in." 

As expected, a brown-haired teenage girl came in. In her arms she held an unlabeled white box. Sayuri gave a large smile and ran to the girl at the door, "Aiko! You brought us food!"

Aiko Mary Harmony smiled and kneeled down to the little blonde girl who eagerly held out her hands, beckoning for the package. Smiling warmly as she handed it over to Sayuri, the brunette teen shifted her gaze to Katana, who had his eyes on her, no sign of any emotion showing on his handsome face. "You didn't bring your Techode," he stated, taking note of the silence before she entered. If she had brought her Techode, he would have known befoe she came to the door.

Aiko bowed to him. "I'm sorry, Katana, but I can't, not today..."

He said nothing, showed no emotion, as usual, except for a softened glance at Sayuri as she waved a plate in his face with a giant piece of cake on it.

Aiko wondered why he didn't ask her why, even though she knew that Katana wasn't one to speak or show his curiosity. At all. Thus, she decided to tell him anyway, since he was probably wondering why but didn't want to ask her. "I can't today, because it's Hajiki's birthday."

Katana's eyes slightly widened at this, but the short look of surprise disappeared before Aiko could even verify that it was there.

"Yeah, so some of us are throwing him a surprise party..." Aiko said, speaking this all very slowly as she went, still unsure if she should say this or not. "If you want to come... that's fine..."

Katana scoffed. "Why would I do anything for that damn kid?"

Aiko smiled to herself, staring at the ground. She had expected something along the lines of that. She just thought it would be nice if she invited him, so he didn't feel too left out. She knew his reaction, of course. Katana was enemies with not only Hajiki, but Takumi as well, and the stubborn blonde was going to be there for Hajiki's party, and if the two of them were there at the same time, it would ultimately end up with Takumi lying bruised and growling on the ground. That would definitely spoil Hajiki's birthday party.

"Yeah... okay Katana, Sayuri, I'll see you later then..." Aiko bowed, and exited the building.

There was a moment of silence before the little blonde girl spoke. "So, you're going to go, right?"

Katana said nothing.

--

There was a moment of silence before the candles were blown out. The lights clicked on and everybody cheered.

Sanada Hajiki sat at the head of the table, wearing a large grin. In one swift blow, the all of the candles flames had dissipated.

Hajiki's mother bent down over her son. She took a large knife and began to slice the large cake into slices equal in size. Shinozuka Arashi sat down in a chair next to Hajiki's, and placed her chin in one hand, inching closer to him, causing him to lean further back in the chair he was sitting in.

"What did you wish for?" She asked him.

Kisaragi Takumi and Harmony Aiko both turned from their discussion to look at him. Catherine and even Hachisuka turned their gaze upon him in curiosity. his mother did not turn her gaze from the cake she was cutting, but he knew she was listening intently, as her slices became slower, her attention upon him. His face turned bright red and he opened his mouth to talk, but nothing came.

"Well?" Arashi asked, somehow managing to get even closer to him.

"W-well...! It's a birthday wish! ...uh... I-if I tell you, well, it just won't come true, right?" He said, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Takumi rose an eyebrow at him, but sat down next to Aiko and dipped his fork into the delightfully sweet cake. Arashi stared at Hajiki for a moment with an odd look before reluctantly turning her attention to the cake before her. Without looking at him, she asked him "You don't honestly believe that, do you Hajiki?"

_Of course not_, Hajiki thought to himself. _But if you guys knew what I wished for..._

He hastilly downed his cake and shrugged on his jacket and shoes. Without looking at the people in the room, he turned the doorknob and opened it slightly. "I'm going outside for a few minutes... I need some air."

"But... Hajiki!" Arashi said, and he could imagine her sitting up slightly, her brow furrowed.

Without turning or saying anything more, he closed the door behind him. Stepping outside into the cool night air instantly calmed the red right out of his cheeks. He leaned against the wall, hands in his pockets and closed his eyes, sighing in relief.

He heard footsteps connecting with the pavement beside him and he sighed. "Listen Arashi, I just need some time..."

"It's a silly thing... to wish."

Hajiki opened his eyes and didn't finish the sentence he had started. Instead he replaced it with a breathless, "...Katana?"

Yet there he was, standing right in front of him, his hands shoved in his pockets and staring slightly to the side of Hajiki. As if he didn't want to look at him. His face showed no sign of emotion, only the cool air added a slight touch of pink to his cheeks, and his eyes were unusually fierce.

"There's no point."

As much as Hajiki was amazed that the teen had shown up there, he knew he had to act interested. "...no point in what?"

Katana for the first time since he had been standing there, turned his gaze upon the teen before him. Hajiki took a sharp intake of breath as his eyes connected with the fierce shining olive-color of Katana's.

"...in wishing."

It was all Hajiki could do to breathe as Katana took a step closer to him.

"I just don't see why people wish... when they know that wishes don't come true."

The brown-haired teen only watched. He didn't move, he didn't even think.

"Somebody probably wished that our city wouldn't turn out this way..."

_Probably._

"Or the world for that matter..."

_So?_

"I won't put false hope into things such as wishes."

Katana lifted Hajiki's chin and placed his own lips on the other teens. Hajiki's eyes widened even though he had known what was coming, and he was swept away, off his feet, into another world. It was beautiful, magical almost...

And it was too soon when Katana pulled away.

"That tasted sweet..." The older teen said quietly.

Hajiki felt his knees become weak, and he leaned back against the wall. Katana watched him with empty eyes but then turned and began to walk away. Hajiki's back slid down the wall until he was sitting. He brought his fingers to his lips and smiled warmly.

"...happy birthday, Hajiki." Katana called over his shoulder.

Not looking at Katana's retreating back but the ground before him, he spoke, still in a daze.

"You're wrong."

The footsteps stopped and Katana peered over his shoulder to the teen that was still lost. He said nothing, silently inquiring and encouraging Hajiki to continue.

The teen looked up, into Katana's eyes once again.

"Wishes do come true."

The older teen paused and said nothing before silently walking off.

* * *

Hieica: Yeah. It's done. This was a ONE-SHOT. If anybody wants to continue and make it a lemon, be my guest. Just give the Hieica some credit. -.-;;

Not that anybody would want to, because it's crap. It's poo-poo. It's too short, yadda-yadda. I don't care, I managed to squeeze out my not-so-creative juices from my Writer's Block-filled brain and this is what came out. This is mine and writer's block's child. Treat it with care, my friends.

I really wanted, at the end of Katana's line "I won't put false hopes in things such as wishes", Hajiki to think Dammit, just kiss me already! but it would have probably been out of place.

Also, seeing as how I started this story in April, I really didn't remember the actual storyline for it, even though Kira-chan and I had some discussions on it, so I just made this up as I went along.

Now, for some FAQ!

**Q:** If you have Writer's Block, why did you bother to crap this out?

**A:** Because nobody's written anything for the Gad Guard section in a while. If they have, my computer's been effed up lately, so I may not have recieved the e-mail or if I have, I haven't actually read it. Has anybody written something?

**Q:** WTF just happened?

**A:** I know, I know. I sympathize. It doesn't make sense. You'd think they'd be at eachother's throats, ne?

**Q:** The title sucks.

**A:** My my, that is most certainly not a question. And I know it does. I decided to just come out with a name and be done with it.

Reviews, constructive criticism, compliments, rabid fangirl-osity, and flames are all welcome! Yay! I love flamers. XD


End file.
